


give me a second and i'll be alright

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [125]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, Post Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: bob bryar, and daniel bedingfield - gotta get through this</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a second and i'll be alright

None of his girlfriends leaving had ever hurt like this. He'd felt sad when they finally left, then got on with his life. This was something beyond sad, and getting on with his life seemed like an impossible challenge.

Then again, he'd never dated anyone who played, who he could make music with. Writing music was a process of laying yourself bare; now Bob just felt stripped raw.

He'd chosen to leave, in the end. They'd presented him with a choice, and he'd chosen. He wouldn't have lasted another round in Gee's fantasies if he'd stayed. Knowing that didn't make this any easy.

Maybe this was what coming back from a war was like, where strange had become normal and normal was strange.

He just needed something else to do with his (scarred) hands, to keep himself occupied until he re-acclimatized to reality outside of the cyclone that was Gee and Mikey and Ray and Frank.

The phone rang, and Bob forced himself to answer. "Bob? It's Brian."

And Bob breathed out. Maybe it was going to be okay.


End file.
